Jethro's Secrets
by dreamorreality
Summary: Someone comes to Jethro for help. Tony wants to know who the girl is and how she knows Jethro. Disclamer... I don't own these charaters except for Kenda. SLASH
1. Kenda

AN: Okay here's the start of a longer story with a SLASH pairing. OMG! It's amazing. It's Jethro/Tony. Kinda starts at the end of 'Mornin Wake-Up' but there's no spoilers for it so it's not really a sequal.

* * *

"Lee!" 

Jethro gets up off his chair, almost tipping over his coffee as he sets it down on the table.

"Lee! You here"

A woman's voice has made Jethro as worried and excited as Tony's does. Jethro walks towards the door, trying to let go of Tony's hand but only succeeding in pulling him up with his grip.

"Leroy Jethro!"

The voice again echoes through the empty bullpen. The yelling is not frantic, scared or worried, just loud. Jethro pulls Tony out the door of the break room and around the cubicles looking for the voice's source.

"Ken!"

Finally the woman comes into view around the corner. Jethro had not been running, but he hadn't been walking either.

"Lee. Hey."

She starts walking up to the two men, her arms wrapped around her small frame in a self-hug, bundling up her loose sweater around her waist, her tight pants looking too small for her. Her short hair looks almost like a planned mess. The only bag she's carrying looks like Tony's book bag, only smaller. She stops for a second when she sees Tony's gaze, looking into his eyes she reveals blue, almost gray, eyes.

"Ken, what's the matter?"

Ken smiles, the same bright smile Tony sees Jethro show every once in a while. She walks to him, looking at Tony before giving Jethro a hesitant hug. Tony scratches his head, as if contemplating something, than releases his grip on Jethro's hand. Jethro looks over at the sudden cold and than up at the man's face, smiling as if to say 'thank you'. Tony turns his back on the two and walks to his desk, starting his work and leaving the two alone.

* * *

"Tony?" 

Kate is looking over at the closed break room door with a confused look on her face.

"Yes Kate?"

The statement is said in his usual annoying tone.

"Who's sleeping in the break room?"

Tony stands up and looks over the cubicle walls at the closed door.

"Who's in the room?"

Kate rolls her eyes at Tony's back.

"I don't know who you're talking about Kate... sorry."

Tony actually sounded believable, but with his back to her she couldn't make a good judgment. She looks over Tony's shoulder, trying to get a good view of the closed door.

Tony is smiling at the door that had been shut by his lover. He had been watching Jethro and Ken and had seen him lead her to the break room. Ever since the man had been in and out of that room like it was a hospital ICU. Tony himself had entered the room once or twice to get Jethro's signature and had seen the picture that Kate had seen.

Kate shakes her head when Tony doesn't move and turns to sit at her desk, only to run into the long elusive Gibbs.

"Sorry Gibbs."

"You in a hurry Kate?"

A knowing smile is playing on his lips as Kate looks at the ground and guides herself around her boss.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony spins around quickly at the yell of his boss and sits quickly back down in his chair.

"Do your work and stop worrying about the break room."

Tony all but salutes him and grabs a folder and starts working as Gibbs himself walks back into the room in question.

* * *

"Hey Kenda." 

Jethro is whispering in the darkened break room as Ken slowly opens her eyes and smiles a little.

"Hey Lee."

Jethro holds up a cup of water and opens his palm to reveal a pill that was red and looked almost like a painkiller.

"Sorry I had to wake you."

Ken smiles up at Jethro and starts to shake her head slowly, as if all was forgiven and picks up the pill and places it on her tongue, washing it down with the water.

"Thanks for your help Lee."

Jethro turns and places the empty cup on the table next to the prescription bottle. When he turns back around Ken is starting to stand up.

"No, no, stay... I'll drive you back. Okay?"

She nods and settles back down on the couch, letting Jethro pull his and her jacket back up to tuck her in.

"See you soon, I have work to do."

A quiet 'humpf' comes from the pillow and Jethro gets up and walks out the break room to start to work on his own reports.

TBC


	2. Same

AN: Okay here is chapter 2. I did post it on my yahoo group last night before I went to bed, but instead of getting yelled at for staying up too late, I decided to hold off posting it here until today. Turns out my father's afraid the computer will blow up. It won't, I should know, but he doesn't believe me. Oh well. Here's Chapter 2, as always tell me what you think. This isn't as long as my first one but you know me... short is what I like. Anyway... here you go.

* * *

"Ready to go Ken?" 

She sits up and shakes her hair out, making Jethro laugh and Tony grin a little more.

"Funny."

Ken had almost looked like a dog coming out of the water, shaking off. This action had always made Jethro laugh, made him as sarcastic as hell too.

"Before we go... Kenda, this is Anthony DiNozzo, he's living with me. Tony this is Kenda."

They both just nod to each other as if moving to shake or say hi would be too much of a hassle. Jethro takes their actions to each other and stores them for later, right now he has to get them home.

"You sure you won't stay at my place?"

Ken starts to protest than rolls her eyes, knowing Jethro would never let up.

"I want my own room Lee... none of that 'but I have to keep an eye on you' crap."

Jethro almost sloughs down in front of Ken as if she had won. She had too because Jethro started mumbling under his breath.

"But I do."

"I'll be fine Lee."

Finally Jethro helps Ken up off the couch, stopping the argument in its tracks, she grabs her bag, and she follows Jethro out as Tony tails behind.

* * *

"She is just like you Jethro." 

Jethro is driving his car fast down the streets to his house, Tony is whispering beside him, as Ken is sound asleep in the back.

"Hum."

Jethro won't talk about her, Tony's been asking about her and all he says in hum. The woman is sitting in the backseat, over bounces and sudden stops without once waking up and Jethro won't talk about her.

"Jethro, honey, are you okay?"

Jethro finally looks over at Tony, his eyes are shining but his smile seems more worried than anything.

"She's tired, when she's tired she sleeps," he finishes with a shrug.

Jethro looks back to the road in time enough to see the light turn green and speeds up again to get home.

* * *

At home nothing is different. Jethro stays with Ken as he gets her settled. Tony stays out of the way; he's sitting on the couch, watching the fire as the older man walks up behind him without a sound. 

Jethro stands there for a minute or two, watching the flames over his lover's head than silently places his hands on the younger mans shoulders. As he starts to kneed Tony's tense muscles he can feel the younger man loosen up under him.

"Tony."

Jethro leans down to whisper in his ear, walks around the oversized chair and sits down, tight up against his man.

"Jethro."

Tony places his head on Jethro's shoulder, the older man wraps his arms around him and squeezes. Jethro turns his head again, to speak into Tony's right ear.

"She is a lot like me."

Jethro squeezes Tony again as if to reassure him, tell him something only he can know.

"Tired Jethro?"

He nods reluctantly and starts to move away from his man's heat but Tony doesn't let go of the mans shirt. He holds on to Jethro tighter and tucks into him like he was a blanket.

"Here, it's warm here."

"I have to take care of Ken first... don't move."

With that Jethro was off to watch Ken, whom his lover knew nothing about. Tony got lost in his thoughts and in the flames and never felt as Jethro walked up to him and picked him up and carried him into their bedroom. He just remembers losing the heat of the fire for the body heat his lover was giving off.

TBC


	3. Mornin'

AN: Chapter three. Tell me what you think. Later.

* * *

The two men are asleep in each other's arms in Jethro's darkened bedroom. The noise in the next room didn't make either of them stir, and Ken was happy about that.

She now stands in the doorway of the man's bedroom looking at the man that she knew, well forever, and the man she had just met. They had looked so right at the office, and now they look even more so. She had known about Jethro's... orientation, long before anyone else. He had confided in her like she had confided in him once, a long time ago.

She stood, leaning against the wall as if she had been there the whole night, though she had just woken up. Her hair is still a mess; her tight pants had been traded for a pair of loose fitting ones. Her shoes had been kicked off and discarded the second she had entered the spare bedroom, now her feet are bare and standing on a cold hard wood floor. Ken continues to stare at the unusual smile that shows on Jethro's usual stern face. She had watched him as he had unpacked her bag and placed the various items in different parts of the room. Now her stuff is packed back up in her bag and sitting next to her bedroom door as if she was ready to leave, shoes sitting next to it, ready to walk out the door. She had been too, ready to leave, she hadn't wanted to stay here; she knew Jethro would see it sooner or later. The simple act of forgetting to hide it for a second and looking him in the eyes would reveal all. But as she had packed up it reminded her how much she did need him and why she had come.

Ken finally turns around; ready to go back to her room even though she knew she didn't need anymore sleep. As she walks to the room she passes the closed door of the cellar, curiousness and sleeplessness take over and she decides to snoop.

The door squeaks open and the smell of sawdust attacks her nose as if it is the enemy. Ken smiles at this, it reminded her of something, something good. She slowly walks down the wooden stairs, stairs she had watched Jethro build, and she freezes at the bottom step. There in front of her stands a skeleton of a boat, something she remembered Jethro threatening to build.

* * *

She had sat down on the only stool in the room and looked at the frame. Ken was lost in her thoughts when the sound of an alarm pulls her out of them. It was her watch, hopefully, she thought, it hadn't woken the other two. 

Ken stands up, the sunlight from upstairs windows shining down through the now open door. She smiles, walks up the stairs and silently closes it back up. She does the same with the front door and wishes she had her own car, but it was still at the NCIS garage. She had taken the keys that she had seen Jethro hang up on the wall hook when they had gotten in last night.

As she drives away she smiles at the thoughts of what Jethro would be doing when he wakes up and doesn't see her there.

* * *

"Honey? Baby?" 

It was Tony, his whispered question aimed right at Jethro's ear.

"Humpf?"

Tony smiles, grins actually, and shakes the older man just a little more.

"What?"

Finally a real word comes out of the man's mouth.

"Wake up."

"No."

The simple answer made Tony smile even more, if that was possible, and he shakes his head. At the same time he leans down over the man and plants a kiss on his lips. He feels Jethro's tongue sneak out of his mouth and enter his own. Tony lets up and smiles at Jethro's still closed eyes.

"Will you get up now?"

Jethro's small nod was only detectable to Tony because the sheets moved with it.

As Tony goes to the bathroom Jethro casually walks out the bedroom door, clad only in his boxer shorts, and knocks on the closed guest room door.

"Ken."

He knocks again, louder this time.

"Kenda time to wake up."

He rolls his eyes, heads to the kitchen and grabs a glass cup off the shelf. His eyes catch the sun reflecting off something in the sink and he shifts them to see what it was, another glass, one that wasn't there before. He places the clean glass back on the shelf and walks back to the guest room.

"I'm coming in."

With that Jethro opens the door and looks over at the empty, and made, bed.

"Damn it."

Tony's beside him now, his view of the bed blocked by Jethro's shoulder, but his view of the bag wasn't.

"What is it?"

"She's gone."

"Not for long baby."

Jethro's brow wrinkles as he turns to face his lover. Tony, instead of speaking, points to the floor of the room and watches Jethro turn around. Jethro smiles, than turns back to Tony and kisses him lightly.

"What would I do with out you?"

Tony only shrugs and kisses him back than turns to start the breakfast. He goes to the fridge, all set to make bacon and eggs, a special treat, and notices the newly hung paper.

"Jethro?"

He waits for him to enter the room before reading the note.

"Listen, "Went out to get breakfast, don't make anything, it'll ruin it. Oh and Lee I did take my meds already so don't fuss." Jethro?"

Tony asks innocently after a few seconds of silence.

"Hum?"

Tony hopes that the answer to his question will be more than that and just decides to try any way.

"What's the meds for?"

Jethro smiles, obviously not awake enough to think of something witty.

"Medical condition, she's had it ever since I knew her... it doesn't bother her, or at least that's what she tells me."

Jethro pushes the 'start' button on the coffee machine only for it to be shut off immediately by his lover.

"What was...?"

Tony interrupts, "She said, and I quote, "Don't make anything." And I'd suggest you listen to her."

"I can't wait for my coffee."

Tony walks closer to him, wraps his arms around him, and kisses him.

"Would it be better if I occupied you?"

The smile on Jethro's mouth answered his question and they both, with smiles on their faces, lean in for another, more passionate, kiss.

* * *

They hadn't heard the bang of the door; they hadn't heard the grunting of Ken as she walked into the kitchen or the clearing of her throat. They had, however, heard the loud sound of her little annoyed, little happy, yell. 

"You two done or you still eating?"

Jethro was the first to stop the kiss; he looks over Tony's shoulder and rolls his eyes slightly.

"I need my coffee."

He grabs for the closest mug but jerks his hand back at the unexpected slap it got.

"Not yours Lee... unless of course you like coffee that's not sludge now."

Tony smiles, knowing now there is definitely a story behind the two. Ken moves her concealed hand around to the front of her and slightly shakes the cup that's tightly grasped in her hand.

"Now go sit or else you're not getting it."

Jethro follows orders and pulls Tony with him.

"No, only you, now go."

His pleading eyes don't deter Ken and she points again to the empty chair. She follows him and hands him his coffee and watches with a smile as he takes a long sip, a smile forming on his face. She turns back around and walks back to the kitchen counter eyeing Tony for a second than hands him his coffee.

"One cream, three sugars, do I have that right?"

Tony's face turns confused for a second before reaching for the cup and taking a test sip. His smile confirms her statement.

"Perfect, but how'd you know?"

"I wasn't always asleep in the break room Tony."

Ken grabs the bag and walks to the table as Tony follows and takes a seat as the breakfast is set in front of himself and Jethro, finally Ken sits down in the last chair. They all dig in, Tony noticing that the smell of Jethro's coffee is more overpowering than usual and takes a whiff of Ken's, yep... same sludge as Jethro's.

TBC


	4. Secrets? No not anymore

AN: Hey chapter 4... don't know if it's that good. Gibbs talks to Tony in this one... and something happens to Ken. Tell me what you think. And thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

After breakfast Ken lets the two men go about their usual morning routine. She watches with fascination, as each man knew exactly what to do at what moment. Jethro cleaned the table off as Tony silently entered the bathroom and hopped in the shower. By the time Jethro had rinsed off all the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher ready to be started Tony was out of the bathroom and Jethro went in. 

From her spot at the bar she could see Tony fill his travel mug and his keys and walk out the door. Through the window she watched him as he unlocked his own car and got in, starting it a few seconds later and speeding off just like Jethro always did.

"Ken?"

Jethro is standing in the bathroom doorway, watching her as she watches his lover.

"Lee."

Jethro moves over to the half emptied coffee maker and pours the rest into the awaiting mug. Ken walks up and blocks his path to the door.

"You haven't said a word to him, have you?"

Jethro continues to stare at the mug, the cover is on it, the maker is off, and he only stares when he's thinking. He turns and starts to walk back to his bedroom, as if he'd forgotten something.

"Lee."

"No, Ken I haven't. Too..." Jethro pauses, as if thinking of the right word. "Complicated." He finally finishes.

Ken rolls her eyes and walks up to Jethro. She gives him a quick hug before heading for the bathroom. Before entering the bathroom she turns on her toes and faces Jethro again.

"It's not that complicated, I think he's curious too."

With that she turns again and shuts and locks the door behind her. Jethro can only smile as he walks out the door with his keys in hand.

* * *

He knows she is right, he saw it in Tony's eyes when he first heard her calls. He is curious, as hell to find out who Ken really is and to Gibbs Tony even looks a little worried.

The day has been slow so far; Gibbs thinking more about his personal problem between his two loves then his work. Yes, he loves Tony, loves him more than anything. Gibbs finally knows why none of his marriages worked out, he had been made for the man he had now. He also loves Ken, but no, he's not in love with her.

That was it; they were going to help her. He and Tony were going to help Ken through her 'problem' and in the process Gibbs was going to show Tony how much he did care.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony jerks up; he drops his pen on the desk and looks over at his boss.

"Yes?"

"We're going for a little trip."

Tony automatically stands up and grabs his gun, he can see out of the corner of his eye the confused look in Kate's eyes.

"Kate, stay off your cell, I'm going to call you with details."

With that both men race to the elevator and eventually to Gibbs' car.

* * *

"Where we going?"

Jethro eyes Tony, pulls over to the side of the road and shuts off the engine. Tony could see something had been bugging Jethro, could see it in his eyes the whole morning, did he make up an excuse to leave the office? Tony unconsciously shakes his head at the idea and looks over at his boss.

"Ken... Kenda. She's an old friend."

Tony nods and unbuckles his seat, knowing what's going to come and shifts into a more comfortable position.

"I love her, she loves me."

Tony's eyes drop to the car floor, Jethro loves her... what is he to him then? What's left?

Jethro reaches over to him and places his hand under the younger man's chin and lifts his head so he can look in his eyes. Tony's eyes are filled with unshed tears; each second brings them closer to falling.

"I love you, Tony. Don't get me wrong. I love her as a friend, nothing more. She knows you, well she knew of you."

He pauses again, placing his free hand on Tony's shoulder.

"She never really had a chance, not when she was alone. I saved her; at least that's what she tells me. We ended up growing up together, saving each other's asses at every turn. When I joined she was there beside me telling me I could do it. She knew me inside and out, knew every problem with me. She knew them and she still stayed with me."

He stops again, wishing he could have put it better. 'Saved her'? Who is he kidding; he couldn't have saved a kitten, not back then. But thinking more neither could she.

"Tony, Tony. Remember those phone calls I got, the ones I disappeared for?"

Tony's slight nod confirmed his beliefs.

"It's not a secret, it was Ken that called. I told her about you, I didn't even realize it then but every time she called it was about you. She's the one that pushed me to ask you, to take a chance I told her about you, though, I didn't even realize it then but every time she called it was about you. She's the one that pushed me to ask you, to take a chance. She always asked me to talk to you, I would have told you about her. It was just..."

"Too complicated."

Tony knew Jethro hoped Tony knew.

"Yes... complicated."

"Jethro, why are you telling me this, now?"

"I need you're help. I love you, I do and you know that. I need you're help to save Kenda."

Jethro is nervous, now Tony knows her, well the short version of Ken. Jethro drops his hands down to rest back on his lap. He couldn't tell if Tony still loved him, after the secret he kept. Jethro looks forward and reaches for the keys, Tony blocks his hand and he looks over at him.

"Of course."

Tony pauses and leans in, giving Jethro a reassuring kiss and lets go of his hand.

"I'll help."

* * *

"Kate... DiNozzo's sending you something, bring it to Abby."

With that Gibbs hangs up and Kate stares at the phone. An email pops up on her computer screen, pictures. Without a second to spare she speeds to the elevator and into Abby's lab.

"Abby."

She spins in her chair and looks up at the woman.

"Kate."

Kate pulls Abby away from her computer and opens her newest e-mail, not letting Abby look until they were all loaded.

"Gibbs wants you to look at these."

Abby's look gets a quick shrug out of Kate, he hadn't said more, hadn't been specific, just to show them to Abby.

* * *

"Ken?"

Ken jerks up from her spot on the oversized chair and looks over to the door.

"Ken I forgot my key... open up."

She stands up and walks to the door, unlocks it and opens it up. It wasn't Tony that was at the door. She could have sworn it had been Tony. As she tried closing the door the man placed his foot in the frame and smiles.

"Who are you?"

With that the man grabs Ken's arm and pulls her out the house, slamming the door behind them. Ken struggles, her arms being pulled behind her doesn't help. His free hand covers her mouth, as he shoves her in the open door Ken feels the cold metal slipping on her wrists.

"Get in and shut up."

With that the man slams the car door, looks around the street and than hops into the drivers seat... speeding away as fast as the car would carry them.

TBC


	5. Nick

AN: Chapter 5 is finally up and now I will be working on Regret and my original story so this one might not be added to for a while. Feedback is still high up there on the list of things I love.

* * *

"What are the pictures for, Jethro?" 

Tony and Gibbs are still in his car; having driven around the block a couple times, Gibbs finally stops the car in front of his house.

"Ken took them. She's paranoid, for good reason. I thought something might be in them that would help us."

Gibbs shuts the car off and gets out of the car. He walks up to the door with Tony right behind him. He tries the door and it's unlocked; he doesn't normally lock it, but with Ken he would expect it locked. When he walks in, he throws his keys on the table and waits for Tony to close the door behind him.

"Ken!" His yell echoes through the house, and he looks over at the couch and the chair, but there is nobody around.

"I'm going to check the bedroom."

Tony walks past Gibbs on his way to the bedroom. Gibbs makes his way to the bathroom and knocks on the closed door.

"Ken?" Tony walks back over to Gibbs and places a hand on his shoulder.

"She's not in there."

Gibbs opens the bathroom door to an empty room. He turns and opens the basement door. He walks down the stairs, looks around and walks back upstairs and looks at Tony.

"She's gone." His voice is tenser than it had been just a couple minutes ago.

There is a fire still going in the fireplace, and a book is open on the coffee table.

* * *

"Ken, Ken." The man's voice echoes through the room, sounding disappointed, as if she had just been a 'bad girl'. Ken raises her head and opens her eyes,  
focusing on the source. 

"Good, you're awake."

Ken groans, her eyesight finally clearing. The room is small and cell-like. Each corner is dark, the light from the candle on the table not reaching them. The man's face glows in the light, his face looking sharper than it did in the sunlight. His clothes match the room, dark jeans blending with the black sweater; only his hands and face shine brightly in the room. Ken doesn't move after that, her eyes staring into the man's. She takes inventory of her body by feel alone. Her hands are cuffed behind her back tightly; she can feel the cold metal on her warm skin. Her legs are attached to the chair with rope, the slight give allowing her to stretch her feet.

"Good morning, Ken. How was your nap?"

By his side the man holds a gun, much like the one Lee always wears. The gun is visible only by the candlelight dancing around its bulk. The man, she figures,  
must be at least 6 feet tall, if not a little more. She remembers that he seemed to be the same height as Lee when he grabbed her.

"Just fine."

Her voice is perky; maybe a little perkier than she wanted it, but its result is the same. The man tenses up for a second, as if he had expected something else,  
something worse.

"Well, good."

This came out hesitantly, as if his script had been rewritten without his knowledge.

"Ken... may I call you Ken?"

She stares at him, smiles then leans as far forward as the cuffs will allow.

"Tell me your name and I'll let you call me Ken."

"Nick."

"Well, Nick, it's nice to meet you." Ken's voice is strangely calm, even as her body is trying its hardest not to shake. She leans back against the chair and relaxes her muscles. Nick turns his back to her and pulls out his own chair from under the table. He turns around and sits backward in it, his feet on either side and his arms resting on the back. After he makes sure his gun is arm on top, he rests his chin on his arms and yawns.

* * *

"Abby." 

Tony had just left Jethro upstairs because Jethro had wanted to talk to the director alone. Tony had headed straight to Abby's lab after watching his lover enter the office; he still had his gun at his side, and his bag had been thrown on his desk. He hadn't noticed while at his desk, but Kate hadn't been there.  
Now, as he surveys the lab, he sees the two girls hunched over the screen,  
looking closely at one of the pictures Tony had sent Abby.

"Tony."

One of the two answers him; right now he can't be sure which it was. As he walks closer to the two women, he has an irresistible urge to nudge in between them.  
The only thing stopping him was what he sees in the picture that is on the big screen as well as the small monitor the two are staring at.

"Abby."

This time the goth looks up at him and smiles. Her partner is still staring at the screen.

"What's this?"

Tony points to the far right corner of the screen. Something is there; it is fuzzy but there is something there. Abby pushes Kate a little to get her away from her keyboard and starts typing, focusing in on the point that Tony had seen.

"Hum."

"There."

Tony stares at the screen as Abby makes the small picture clear. As soon as the details are visible, Tony turns and walks back to the elevator as Abby and Kate stay in the lab. The picture of the white tiger always made Tony's heart race faster when he was with the Baltimore cops; now it makes him run up the stairs to get to Jethro as fast he can.

TBC


	6. White Tigers

AN: Tony and Gibbs find out something. Tony tells Gibbs about  
the Tigers. Kenda learns something too.

* * *

Ken has no idea how much time has passed. She's been watching the man sitting across from her for a while. The only things moving in the room are the candle flame and the steady rise and fall of their chests as they breathe. 

"So... Nick."

Ken straightens up and smiles at his half-lit face. She can see a small smile playing on the young man's lips.

"Are we just going to sit here until I'm 'rescued' or do you have a reason for my being here?"

Nick's smile fades, if only for a second, and he sits up straight, finally breaking eye contact with Ken. Ken can tell something rattled him; he looks around the room as if trying to figure out what just happened.

"We'll get there, no hurry." He says this very confidently, and then looks back at her. "This is the last place they'll ever look."

Suddenly, the door opened a crack, splashing everything in the room with too-bright light. A man walks into the room and bends down to whisper in Nick's ear. His task done, he quickly walks out the door and once again the room is drowned in darkness.

* * *

"It was on a black Sunfire, very small, painted just next to the wheel well."

Tony has been talking to Gibbs since he walked out of the director's office. He's showing Gibbs a printed copy of the white tiger he had seen in the picture. Gibbs asked Kate to send it up so he could actually see what Tony was talking about.

"So who exactly are these 'White Tigers'?"

Tony looks down at the picture in his hands, trying to put his thoughts into words. Finally, he looks back up at him, his eyes showing a lot more than he thought they were.

"They're bad, Gibbs; they're big on torturing and small on talking things out."

Gibbs sits down hard on his chair, fear in his eyes, scared like Tony has never seen.

"They're mainly drug dealers, but they'll do anything for money. They've kidnapped and killed a few people that we know of for revenge only. If someone wrongs them, leaves them, they'll destroy the people's families, their lives, before killing them."

"How bad are they, exactly?"

Tony knows the real question behind this, 'did they ever kill a cop?' and he hates the answer.

"Two cops bad, Gibbs. Both cops were shot in cold blood, both tortured before hand."

"Damn it."

"Jethro, we don't know that's who took her."

"Tony, who else would want to take her?" His voice rises as he continues to speak. "That's her car! It's their sign! She said she felt she was at the wrong place, told me it scared her more than ever!"

"Jethro," Tony leans down to look the older man in the eyes, close enough so Gibbs can hear him as he whispers. "We have to look around your place... they usually leave a sign where they grab their vic- prisoners."

Jethro looks over at him, confusion and worry on his face.

"Jethro."

"Tony... what kind of sign?"

The two men are still whispering, neither wanting to disturb the other agents more than they already have.

"A white tiger on a calling card or painted on the road... they leave their insignia."

Gibbs stands up, almost knocking Tony over. Tony straightens up; they're face to face, and after exchanging breaths for a moment, Gibbs walks past Tony, heading for the elevator. Tony quickly follows, a sad look on his face.

* * *

"You ruined us, you know."

"What are you talking about?"

Nick glares down at Ken, something he's done more than once now. His anger shines in his eyes though none of it comes through his voice. Nick's chair is pushed in, giving the man more room to walk around, more room to pace.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't try the innocent act. Everything you did to us is going to be revenged."

"What did I do to you?"

Nick stops pacing. The gaze he settles on Ken is freezing cold, colder than the room itself. His gun rests at his side again, not even a flinch from his arm to show impatience.

"You ruined us, made us crack, lose focus. It was your talks, your acts that ruined us. The kid was a very important part. He was becoming the best cub we've ever had; he could have become a great leader one day. You had to go and ruin our future, ruin our hope."

Ken continues to stare back at Nick, trying not to flinch, not to lose focus.

"What kid?"

"You know him, you made him forget his purpose. He was part of our pride, our family. You did more than you think. Your little actions ruined a whole family, broke a lot of people."

She doesn't know what he is talking about. She's trying to remember, trying hard to concentrate on his words and remember her past. Nick walks back to the table, leaning on it as if it were a wall. A smile forms on his face, more evil than happy. His dark hair is spiked now, his hand having run through it nervously. Nick's brown eyes stare into Ken's hazel ones. He moves to the side and pulls out his chair. As he sits on it, he places the gun on the tabletop, leaving his hands free to rest his chin on.

* * *

"Abby, check this for prints. Page me as soon as you get something."

With that, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, a very focused boss-man, walks back out the door, leaving Abby and Kate standing in place for a minute. He heads back upstairs, hoping McGee is up there scrounging around.

"McGee!"

"Here."

McGee stands up from under a desk. He's part of Gibbs' team now, but he still helps the building with their little computer problems.

"I need you to check this cell number, see if it's on and if it is, where it is."

McGee walks over to Gibbs and pulls the paper out of his hand, then disappears into the elevator. Finally, Gibbs turns to his lover, sighs, and smiles the best he can at him. It's only been a day and already he misses the man deeply.

"We've been busy, DiNozzo."

He has more he wants to say, more he wants to do, but he can't where they are. He moves over to his desk; he had given everyone else something to do but left going through Ken's e-mail accounts for himself and Tony. He had always wondered why Ken had so many, now he was about to find out.

* * *

"The tigers."

Nick suddenly looks up, eyes are bright and alert. Ken was sure he had been sleeping, but the look on his face tells her otherwise. He smiles, happily this time, and raises his head to watch Ken. She is looking to the side, as if she's thinking about something very important.

"It was the White Tigers."

"Yes, Ken, it was us. You set off our radar and we were watching you."

Ken isn't looking at Nick anymore; her eyes are focused on the floor in front of her. Her confidence seems to be draining off her as she remembers. She acts as if Nick deserves great respect, like he cannot be looked at directly.

"Yeah, Kenda, you did this to us. I can see it in your eyes. You remember."

He moves toward the door, opening it slowly and calling out of it for something. He grabs the thing and slams the door shut again. Ken jumps at the sudden loud noise, and he walks back to her and places a warm hand on her cheek.

"Ken, Ken, you thought you could get away with taking one of our own... you remember him. You took him from us and now we have to show everyone else what we do to people like you."

Nick puts his hand under her chin and lifts it up. He shakes the paper he's holding. The picture is of the boy, causing more memories of Ken's past to flash before her eyes as if they happened yesterday.

"See? You were just holding back."

He throws the paper to the floor and turns around, then jumps on the table to sit. He's watching her again, watching her breathe.

"You need to remember everything, remember what you blocked out. Stop holding back."

TBC


	7. The Man In White

AN: More more more. And of course more to come.

* * *

"He asked for my help. He asked for it." 

Nick looks over with anger and maybe even frustration shining in his eyes for a split second. When Ken looks up to see his reaction a smile is all that's left. As her head sags back down into the now-comfortable position, he walks behind her. Ken isn't as aware of her surroundings as she was before; she knows what's wrong and knows there's nothing she can do about it.

"You've done well, Ken." He pauses and places a hand on Ken's bound hands. "I couldn't ask for more... at least, not yet."

He walks back in front of her and kneels in front of her. Nick looks up at her and smiles, then pulls a knife switchblade out of his pocket and places it on Ken's leg.

"You look like an angel, Ken."

She opens her eyes at this, glaring at him, but not even this made his smile fade. Even through the glare there is pain in her eyes. He cuts through the rope that binds her legs and throws it into a corner.

"Now I must go; people to see, places to be. Keep knocking down that wall that you so easily put up and I'll be back." His voice isn't as hard as before; something is getting to him. Nick walks to the door and turns back to Ken, a confident smile on his face. "Don't go anywhere." And then he walks out the door, leaving Ken alone in the almost empty room.

* * *

"Gibbs."

Gibbs stops typing and looks up at Abby as she stands in front of his desk, a paper in hand.

"One set of prints, neither yours or Tony's." Abby pauses and throws the paper on Gibbs' desk. "It might be nice to have any other prints that can be eliminated."

Gibbs picks up the paper and studies it. Tony is watching this exchange, all the time wondering if Jethro has Ken's prints.

"Just one more, see if they match a Kenda Weatherly, West Virginia."

Abby stands there for a second with a smile on her face—now she knows the woman's name—before turning around and going back down to her lab.

"You sure she's on file, Gibbs?"

"Of course she is, job requirement."

Gibbs looks back down at his computer as if nothing needs to be explained. Tony is dumbfounded; Gibbs is still hiding something from him and he wants to know what.

* * *

Ken is pacing; although not literally; she is still tied to her chair. She's trying to 'break down the wall' as Nick had told her to do.

"He asked for it!"

Ken yells to the empty room; she remembers that clearly, he had asked. Flashes are all she gets, flashes of a pleading kid. As she tries to remember, Nick is just outside the door, talking to his ever-present superiors.

* * *

"Boss... I got the phone."

Gibbs stands up and throws a glance at Tony that makes him get up and follow him. McGee is on the other end of Gibbs' cell phone, rapidly talking about some mumbo jumbo that Gibbs doesn't care about.

"McGee!" Gibbs yells impatiently as he backs his car up with Tony in the passenger seat. "Where?"

"I'll send it to your car."

Tony automatically reaches over and turns on the screen they had rigged up in Gibbs car. A second later a small circle is flashing on the screen, leading the agents to the signal. When Gibbs sees the flashing he heads in that direction, full speed ahead.

"It's not moving, so slow down. You're gonna run someone over."

Gibbs' cell has long ago been thrown to the car floor and Tony has his seatbelt on.

"Nope. If she's there I needed to be there an hour ago."

"Turn right here."

Gibbs complies, throwing Tony to one side of the car and then back the other way. He doesn't realize how much he is hurting the other agent; he just wants to get to Ken.

* * *

"Maybe he did. I don't care."

Ken looks up. A man has just walked into the room, unnoticed by Ken as she spoke to herself. A gun is securely in his hand. There is no smile on this man's face; he's nothing like Nick. He has on tight clothes, clingy. He wears almost all white, causing him to shine brightly in the dark room rather than blending in.

"What?"

"I don't care if he asked you or not, you should have known better."

The new man takes a few steps closer to her and places his hand firmly on the top of Ken's head.

"You should have known better."

He is angry and he pulls back Ken's head so she would look up at him. He lets go when she opens her eyes and he grins.

"How the hell was I supposed to know?"

"We told you, told you to stay away from my pride." He turns around and throws the gun on the table, watching it stop before turning back to face Ken. "You saw it and you still continued to destroy my family!" This time when he steps closer to Ken he lifts his hand and she winces. He drops it slowly to her arm and up to her chin. "You had no right."

Ken is getting hot. Sweat is slowly drenching her shirt, and she can feel it trickling down her back. The new man keeps his tight grip on Ken's chin as he leans in to whisper in her ear.

"He even warned you himself. But no, you didn't listen."

"I wanted to help him."

Ken can feel the pain rising now; each passing moment is making it worse, and being stuck in a cold room isn't helping.

"Of course you did."

With that the man in white leaves, the door staying open behind him. Ken drops her head back down and closes her eyes; she couldn't sleep and she knew that it was most important, but her body refused to ignore the warning signs. Nick walks into her room after a moment; a glass of water and two pills in his hand.

"Here, take this."

Ken lifts her head and looks at him questioningly.

"I found them on the counter. The bottle had your name on it."

She looks down at the pills. They were hers, and she nods and opens her mouth for them. He places them on her tongue and helps her with the water. There is something about Nick that Ken can't put her finger on; he reminds her of someone.

* * *

"Here."

Gibbs slams on the brakes and jumps out of the car, only stopping when he is at the building's door to wait for his partner, his love.

"Ready?" Gibbs whispers, and Tony nods in response. "One, two, three." He nods and Tony flings open the door and Gibbs turns to point his gun inside.

The building is a storage facility, an empty storage facility. Still both agents cover the room as if it held all the answers. When they are finally done, Gibbs walks up to Tony where he stands in the middle of the first room.

"Phone."

Tony points to a desk; more specifically, to the phone on the desk. Gibbs walks up to it and picks it up. It is Ken's—Gibbs would know it anywhere—and he closes the lid and looks over at Tony.

"What time is it?"

Tony quickly looks at his watch.

"Almost 6."

"Damn."

Gibbs turns on his heel and pats his pockets for his cell. Tony walks up to him and places his own in Gibbs' hand. As he dials for someone to check the area, both agents walk back to the car.

"No, now!" Gibbs flips the cell shut and tosses it back to Tony. "We have to wait here."

"What's wrong?"

"Tony..." Gibbs faces Tony, actually looking at him, unlike what he's been doing since Ken was captured. "She needs her meds. If she doesn't get them she'll go into shock. She needed them about an hour ago."

Tony walks up next to Gibbs and places a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"We'll find her, Jethro."

* * *

"What did you give her?"

The door is closed on her room but the yells still come through. She could tell that it's the man in white yelling. She has always been good at telling the difference between voices; well, most of the time.

"Her pills, sir, just pills."

"Why?"

There is silence and then a slap, a very loud slap, before a mutter.

"She would've what?"

"Died, sir!"

She can see the man get pushed again her door, and she hears his cry of pain. Ken strains to hear more but all she hears is silence; she hates silence. Finally her door opens again and Nick comes in, bleeding but smiling all the same.

"Tell me what you remember."

Ken looks at Nick as if he just said something in the strangest dialect she has ever heard. He takes another step closer to her and takes her chin in his hand, not tightly like the man in white, but gently.

"Come on... tell me."

TBC


End file.
